Madness
by babii'3
Summary: NÃO - eu queria gritar - eu estava bem. O inferno estava vindo até mim. Alguém estava me chacoalhando e estava gritando comigo, mas eu continuei sorrindo. Queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que morrer era bom mesmo que o inferno não fosse tão agradável. [Primeiro Capitulo ON]


_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_

**[Eu, eu não consigo tirar essas memórias da minha mente]**

_And some kind of madness is starting to evolve._

**[E algum tipo de loucura começou a evoluir]**

_(mad-mad-mad-mad-mad)*****_

Eu.

Você.

Nós.

Tinha um 'nós'? Eu já não me lembro. Eu quero abandonar essa dor mas ela está enraizada profundamente na minha mente.

E ainda mais no meu coração.

_And I, I tried so hard to let you go,_

**[Eu, eu tentei tanto deixar você ir]**

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

**[Mas algum tipo de loucura está me engolindo completamente]**

_(mad-mad-mad-mad-mad)_

Kikyo.

Melhores amigos.

Um trio.

Mas eramos nós apenas não era Inuyasha? Eu me apaixonei primeiro, eu te dei seu primeiro beijo, eu que sou a mais extrovertida, eu que sabia seus segredos, suas dores, seus pontos fracos, suas alegrias, eu que conheço sua família... eu que morreria por você.

_I have finally seen the light,_

**[Eu finalmente vi a luz]**

_And I have finally realized,_

**[E eu finalmente percebi]**

_What you mean._

**[O que você quiz dizer]**

_Ooh_

E de repente **vocês.**

Não mais **eu** e **você**, não mais **nós**.

Apenas **você e ela**.

Quando isso aconteceu? Quando vocês começaram os segredos? Quando começaram as desculpas para os encontros escondidos? Quando vocês começaram a me evitar? A não olhar nos meus olhos? Você sabiam que eu iria descobrir só de olhar no fundo dos olhos. Mas... Mas...

_Now I need to know is this real love,_

**[E agora eu preciso saber se isso é amor de verdade]**

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

**[Ou isso é apenas loucura que nos mantém flutuando?]**

_(mad-mad-mad-mad-mad)_

_"Vingança"_

Confesso, estou assustada.

_"Vingança"_

Tem alguém falando na minha cabeça, e mesmo tampando meus ouvidos eu continuo a ouvi-la.

_"Vingança"_

Eu reconheço essa voz. Essa voz é minha.

E eu estou gritando... A palavra ressoa por todo o meu quarto destruído...

**Vingança.**

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_

**[E quando me lembro de todas as brigas loucas que tivemos]**

_It's like some kind of madness_

**[É como se algum tipo de loucura]**

_Was taking control_

**[Estivesse tomando o controle]**

_(mad-mad-mad-mad-mad)_

_Yeah_

Me olho no espelho e minha testa está sangrando.

Aquele olhar.

Não era eu... Essa não sou eu.

Tudo está rodando e se misturando e palavras desconexas estão rodando na minha mente.

Foco.

Foque-se.

Alguém.

Ajuda.

_Now I have finally seen the light,_

**[Eu finalmente vi a luz]**

_And I have finally realized,_

**[E eu finalmente percebi]**

_What you need._

**[O que você precisa]**

_Mmm_

Percebo que a minha voz não sai.

Eu tento sorrir dessa ironia mas minha boca está formigando.

Risos.

Inuyasha?

_ Suspiro._

Ele veio me salvar.

Risos.

Kikyou?

Vejo os dois sentados na minha cama, como eu os tinha encontrado nessa manhã. Sorrindo e se beijando e suas vozes altas...

Isso não está acontecendo

Eu... enlouqueci?

_But now, I have finally seen the end_

**[Mas agora, eu finalmente vi o fim]**

(Finally seen the end)

**[finalmente vi o fim]**

And I am not expecting you to care, no.

**[E eu não estou esperando que você se importe]**

(Expecting you to care)

**[esperando que você se importe]**

That I have finally seen the light

**[Mas eu finalmente vi a luz]**

(Finally seen the light)

**[finalmenye vi a luz]**

And I have finally realized

**[e eu finalmente percebi]**

(Realized)

**[percebi]**

I need to love

**[eu preciso do seu amor]**

Percebo que tenho uma tesoura na minha mão. Eu tento larga-la mas ela está grudada. Meu Deus me ajuda. Tá tudo rodando, Esse som... faça-o parar,

FAÇA-O PARAR

ALGUÉM

NINGUÉM

AJUDA

Começo a gritar novamente.

_I need to love_

**[eu preciso do seu amor]**

Morrer.

Isso era a única coisa que fazia sentido na minha cabeça.

Kagome Higurashi tinha que morrer. E Kagome Higurashi é quem ia tirar a própria vida.

Então era esse meu desejo.

Me olho novamente. Eu nunca fui importante para ninguém. Nem para minha mãe bebada, nem para meus avós que não tinham sossego com os filhos que tinham, nem para Souta que sempre me humilhou. Nem na escola que eu era taxada de estranha, nem para o meu tio que tinha me molestado. Nem para o meu pai que nunca me assumiu... e nem para Kikyou que sabia dos meus sentimentos. Que era a minha irmã de alma.

Come to me,

**[venha para mim]**

Just in a dream

**[confie no meu sonho]**

Come on and rescue me.

**[venha e me resgate]**

Yes I have know, I cant be wrong

**[Sim, eu já sei, eu posso estar errado]**

Maybe I'm too headstrong

**[Talvez eu seja muito cabeça-dura]**

_"Inuyasha."_

Eu percebi que tremia mas alguém estava sussurrando que isso ia ter fim. Que toda essa vida louca e desenfreada ia ter fim.

_"Inuyasha."_

Lentamente eu fiz dois cortes nos meus pulsos. Eu odiava sentir dor mas dessa vez ela era bem-vinda, como uma espécie de libertação. Eu fechei meus olhos e tudo começou a ficar turvo.

_"Sorria."_

Eu sorri. Queria que pelo menos alguém soubesse que eu estava morrendo feliz porque tudo ia acabar. Eu não ia ter que lutar mais por nada. Nem me esforçar para ser feliz, nem me apaixonar nem me decepcionar nem SENTIR.

Eu finalmente fiquei aliviada. Eu nunca mais ia SENTIR.

Our love is...

**[Nosso amor é...]**

De repente senti alguém me puxar.

NÃO - eu tentei gritar - eu estava bem. O inferno estava vindo até mim. Alguém estava me chacoalhando e estava gritando comigo, mas eu continuei sorrindo. Queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que morrer era bom mesmo que o inferno não fosse tão agradável. Percebi que havia algo molhando meu rosto. Deveriam ser lágrimas mas eu não sei de quem. A inconsciência finalmente chegou e eu sabia que a morte já estava ali, não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado mas sabia que tinha perdido grandes quantidades de sangue, mas tudo era muito confuso, tudo era... era...

**Madness**

_[loucura]_

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**_*mad mad mad é lou lou lou [de loucura]_**

Bom, olá. Eu não sei da onde surgiu essa minha ideia, mas ela está evoluindo. Eu juntei minha tentativa de suicídio mas ainda penso que não a descrevi muito bem. E também a dor de um amor perdido. Eu estou fazendo uma fanfic com essa songfic mas primeiro preciso saber se não é muito pesada para vocês. Claro que haverão rosas e espinhos na fanfic mas eu realmente espero que gostem, é uma espécie de prologo esse meu primeiro capitulo. Não é a primeira história que eu escrevo mas é a primeira que eu publico e como eu gosto de Inuyasha até que ficou legal a escolha!

Obrigada por terem lido!

*Personagens de Rumiko Takashi [não eu não pretendo reivindica-los pois já tem muitas autoras que querem eles]

*Madness é uma musica da banda Muse [que eu sou loucamente apaixonada] RECOMENDO!


End file.
